Cada segundo
by SuperNaranjaCitrica
Summary: El tiempo es valioso... cada segundo cuenta... tu vida puede ser el equivalente de la destrucción de otra... Rogue sabe que el tiempo es lo más valioso...pero sabe también...que el amor lo es aun más. Las horas Pasan y Rogue vaga por lo que alguna vez fue Magnolia... ¿valió la pena tanta destrucción? ¿valió la pena destruirlo todo... y perderle a ella?


Las horas pasan lento, la manecilla gira lentamente, ¿cómo es posible que yo me haya convertido en esto? Es tan irónico y a la vez tan psicótico, ¿Cómo pude asesinar a mi hermano? ¿Cómo pude destruir tal grandioso mundo, solo por ambición…solo por venganza? Mi cabello negro medio blanco ahora se extiende libremente por mi espalda. ¿Cómo puedo causar tanto daño?

–Frosh…–dije en un leve susurro, será que alguien me escucha ahora… no, no lo creo, ya no hay más vida, o los que siguen vivos se ocultan de mí, se esconden, eso es lo que causo… ahora causo temor, ¿Quién no causaría temor con miles de dragones a su mando?... sabertooth termino completamente destruida después de mi ataque, ni hablar de Fairy Tail... de hecho, todo gremio existente sucumbió ante mi poder… ¿es eso tan raro?

–Esto es catastrófico… –escuche el susurro de alguien a lo lejos, ¿tanto me temían como para susurrar? ¡Bah! Como si me importara…

–Rogue se ha vuelto completamente loco…–esa voz la conocía, – ¿Levy también me temía?-pensé, no pude evitar reír ante tal pensamiento, es inevitable todo estos escombros, todos los gritos que adornan mis sueños, todos esos ojos pidiéndome piedad, yo los asesine a todos… y ellos destruyeron lo único que me importaba, ellos asesinaron a Frosh…

Han pasado meses desde que yo arremetí contra todo el mundo, han pasado meses desde la última vez que un humano se acercó a mí sin sentir temor. No los culpo, ¿Qué más da?

Las horas siguen pasando, y la manecilla del reloj sigue dando vueltas lentamente, cada segundo cuenta, cada segundo puede costar tu vida, y la de otra persona, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que escuche su voz? No lo recuerdo.

Me sentía sucumbido en una inmensa obscuridad, el frio aire a mi alrededor me hostigaba, mis parpados pesaban… si tan solo ella siguiera aquí, y no hubiese huido…

–Rogue… – debo estar demasiado alucinado para creer que escucho su gentil voz. –Rogue mírame…–voltee lentamente, mis ojos se centraron en ella, en su mirada marrón, esa mirada marrón que me volvía la persona más tierna del mundo, pero no, no podía caer de nuevo, ese Rogue había desaparecido…–Dios Rogue ¿Qué hiciste? – su voz sonó preocupada, pero cuando intento colocar sus manos sobre mis mejillas la aparte, con brusquedad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte molesto, no quería verla, no quería saber de ella… porque ella, era la causa de todo esto. Yukino si no era la causa de toda esta guerra, Yukino era la causa de que yo asesinara a Sting… ¿Quién diría que un beso pudo causar esta catástrofe? Unas horas antes de ver morir a Frosh, Yukino se veía acorralada entre la pared y los labios de Sting… ellos se habían besado… y que Frosh muriera horas después solo avivo el dolor, y mi ira e obligo a hacer cosas de las que ya no me arrepiento.

–Vengo a salvarte…– su dulce voz nuevamente… la observe detalladamente… su voz parecía cada vez más lejana… – ¿Yukino?- mi vos no se escuchaba

– ¿Rogue?- nuevamente su voz suave se escuchaba a lo lejos, ¿Cómo es posible si esta justo frente a mí?... de un momento todo se volvió negro, todo era oscuridad, no como antes, esta era una oscuridad total, tenía la sensación de que si daba un paso más, terminaría cayendo por un barranco…

_¿Dónde estoy? No lo sé… comencé a abrir mis ojos, lentamente, el techo era blanco, mire confundido hacia los lados, estaba en un cuarto, moví mi vista a la cama sobre la que estaba, y ahí, justo a mi lado, se encontraba la peli blanca. A mi lado estaba Yukino abrazando a un tierno Frosh. ¿Con que eso había sido? ¿Solo una terrible pesadilla? Mi respiración aún era agitada, y el temblor en mis manos era tal que despertó a Yukino, que inmediatamente luego de abrir los ojos me miro preocupada._

_– __¿R-Rogue que pasa?- su tono preocupado y sus mejillas sonrosadas, me hicieron darme cuenta de que esa pesadilla, era la cosa más irracional del mundo, y que Yukino siempre estaría para mí._


End file.
